Calvin Zabo (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = Jiaying (wife, deceased); Daisy Johnson (daughter) | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Doctor | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Maurissa Tancharoen; Jed Whedon | First = The Children's Crusade (On a Screen) | HistoryText = Cal Zabo is a mysterious man with knowledge of the Diviner. How he came to know about this device is unknown. In 1989, his wife and the mother of his daughter, Daisy was killed by Daniel Whitehall, a Hydra scientist and disciple of the Red Skull who experimented on her to see why she could touch the Diviner and had not aged in forty years. Cal swore revenge against those who butchered her. At some point later, Cal took a group of con-artists in Shanghai under his protection. One of the con artists was Raina, who would be loyal to the man for several years. In 2014, Raina let the man know she had found his daughter, and that she was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He demanded Raina bring his daughter to him. Instead, she brought back the Diviner, which Cal had her touch. Raina was able to hold the device. Daniel Whitehall found out Raina was in possession of the device, so he ambushed her and threatened to kill her unless she turned the Diviner over to Hydra in 48 hours. When she reported this back to Skye's father, he attacked her and asked if she was more afraid of Hydra than she was of him. Raina tried to get S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson to hand over Skye so her father would let her give the Diviner to Hydra. Coulson refused, but Skye ran to where Raina said her father was anyway. When she arrived, Skye found a few bloodied corpses littering the floor, leading her to think her father was a monster. Cal watched the whole thing remotely from his car, and smashed his tablet in frustration. He then went to Daniel Whitehall's office to deliver him the Diviner in person. Citing their mutual enemy in S.H.I.E.L.D., he offered to teach Whitehall what he knew about the Diviner, revealing to Hydra that the device is not a weapon but a map to a hidden city. The Diviner would "divine" those it deemed worthy to enter a temple inside the city, and Cal would lead them to that temple. Not long afterwards, Daniel Whitehall introduced the man to Grant Ward, a Hydra operative and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who worked closely with Skye and Director Coulson. Ward later took Skye as his prisoner and reunited her with her father. Skye at first wanted nothing to with her father because he worked with Hydra, but Cal eventually got her to listen to him. He told her about how Daniel Whitehall butchered her mother, and that she was in the exact place she needed to be to undergo an important transformation. Cal then left his daughter to get his revenge on Daniel Whitehall, who was overseeing the drill digging into the mysterious city. However, Daniel Whitehall had Skye escorted into the chamber as well, and made her pick up the Obelisk. When she could lift it without being affected, she attacked Whitehall's soldiers with it, and Ward and Cal fought Hydra with her. They were quickly outnumbered, and Skye and Ward were tied up while Cal had a shock collar implanted into his neck. They were not indisposed for long, as Cal managed to overpower his guard when S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked Hydra's location. He left both Skye tied-up because he did not want her to see what he was going to do to Daniel Whitehall, as well as Ward because he needed to do it alone. Cal found Daniel Whitehall in the chaos, and has Daniel Whitehall raised his gun to him he was shot in the back by Director Coulson. Denied his revenge, Cal went into a fury and started savagely beating Coulson. Eventually, Skye, who had been let out of her ties once Ward cut himself free, found him and demanded he get off Coulson and leave. He refused, so Skye threatened to shoot him. Rather than force his daughter to do that, Cal chose to stop beating Coulson. Before he left, he said goodbye to his daughter, told her she would need him once she changed, and called her by her real name, "Daisy." Cal later prepared to leave Puerto Rico when he was confronted by Raina, who had undergone Terrigenesis, and her transformation had stripped away her humanly beauty, leaving her hairless and covered in thorns. As she ranted on how Skye remained beautiful after her transformation, Cal became ecstatic that his daughter underwent Terrigenesis, and couldn't care less about what happens to Raina. If she doesn't want to live like this anymore, he tells her, "don't." He then departs her company to recruit other superhumans on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Gifted Index to lure out Coulson so he can kill him. Cal tracked down and recruited Karla Faye Gideon, Wendell Levi, Francis Noche, and David A. Angar and took them to Coulson's home in Wisconsin, where they rendered an entire field of teenagers catatonic, to draw out Coulson and make an example of S.H.I.E.L.D. by portraying them as a barbaric organization keeping the "gifted" suppressed. Just when Coulson surrendered himself, Agent May turned up with a gun pointed to Skye's head, demanding Cal stand down. Then, suddenly, an Inhuman named Gordon teleported on the field and abducted Cal. In an unknown location, Cal let out a tantrum that Skye was not taken too. Gordon reminded him that he was an not an Inhuman and his fate would be decided by his superiors. Ultimately, Zabo found himself in a room with no exit, neither windows or doors; he pounded and rampaged to no avail. One day, Gordon teleported within the room; Zabo demanded to be released. Zabo soon realized that, after days without a visitor, Gordon was there because Skye was in Afterlife. Zabo then attacked him, but Gordon used his strength and teleportation to strike and evade Cal, who eventually relented because he had hurt his already sore hands, Gordon told him he may never leave Afterlife because of his actions. Hours later, while Zabo still suffered from the pain in his hands, Jiaying and Gordon appeared in the room. She thanked and hugged him for keeping his promise to reunite her with their daughter Skye and help her fulfill her destiny in becoming an Inhuman. However, when he asked her if he could see her, Jiaying told him he could not, knowing that it was due to his uncontrollable anger, Zabo reluctantly agreed, although he wished to stay in Afterlife on the off chance Jiaying or Daisy might change their minds. Family Dinner Zabo was informed by Jiaying that he would have an opportunity to have dinner with her and Skye. Zabo prepared for the meal by collecting daisies and wearing a suit. When Skye and Jiaying arrived, he handed Skye the flowers and greeted her warmly. Jiaying mentioned that Skye did not know when her birthday was, and Zabo immediately told her that it was July 2nd, going on to happily tell the story of her birth. Zabo then revealed that Skye was born in 1988, not 1989 as Skye had originally believed. Leaving Afterlife Zabo was told that he could leave Afterlife to pick up his belongings, but Zabo was uninformed that Gordon would simply leave him behind so he could never return to Afterlife and never see his family again. While sitting in his room, Skye knocked on his door and asked if she could come in before asking him where he was going. Zabo happily told her he was going to retrieve his belongings, but when Skye asked if he was going to China, Zabo told her he had a practice in Milwaukee, and that was where he was going. When Skye asked if she could go with him and Zabo happily agreed. Gordon dropped off Zabo and Skye in Milwaukee. Zabo tried to show his daughter all the old places he knew, but they had all closed down in the years since he had been there. Zabo remained nervous, often asking if Skye was bored spending time with him, but she assured him that he was a lot of things but boring was not one of them. At one point Skye bumped into a stranger, Zabo began to lose his temper, demanding the stranger apologise to Skye, but she managed to calm him down. Eventually, he took her to his old office, where all his things were left untouched, revealing to her that he in fact owned the entire building. Skye noted that Zabo's original surname was Johnson, but told her that he had changed it when he went on the run. He showed Skye his grandfather's operating kit he had used to sew Jiaying back together. His enthusiasm was spoiled when Skye told him that he was holding on to the idea of raising a family, a thought that would never come true and she told him it was time to move on. Skye let it slip that Zabo was not to return to Afterlife. The two were interrupted by a noise in the building. When they went to investigate, they found it was Lincoln Campbell, sent by Jiaying to watch over Skye. In his anger, Zabo threw Campbell against a wall. Zabo was interrupted by HYDRA agents, and he told Campbell to get Skye away. He walked towards the agents, and attacked them. When Gordon came back to retrieve Skye, Zabo leaped at him and just managed to reach him as Gordon teleported away. Return to Afterlife Zabo returned to Afterlife enraged and immediately began arguing with Jiaying about how she had planned to leave him behind like an unwanted dog. She tried to calm him down but he continued to shout at the top of his voice so everyone could hear, she eventually convinced him to wait in his room and calm his rage, telling him she would visit him later. Although he was unhappy, he knew Jiaying was often right in these situations and so did as he was instructed, leaving Jiaying to deal with the current situation. After spending a few hours in his room pacing up and down trying to calm down, Zabo was visited by Jiaying. She took him outside for a walk and Zabo tried to defend himself that he had come back too hot and had not had time to calm down, which is why he lost his temper. Zabo tried to learn why Jiaying had attempted to send him away, she tried to explain it was too dangerous to have him in Afterlife. She told him he could stay for the time being, which delighted him as the idea of spending time with his family made him incredibly happy. Jiaying then asked Zabo about Raina and he told her that they had spent a lot of time together and she was not to be trusted. S.H.I.E.L.D. Threat After Raina and Gordon were sent on a mission to locate an ancient Kree weapon, Zabo was called into Jiaying's office once again to discuss Raina and whether or not this was a danger to the Inhumans. Zabo briefly threatened to rip out Raina's heart if she ever hurt his family, but quickly calmed down and told Jiaying how he had met her when she was a homeless young girl with no family, and how he witnessed her go from resourceful and wise to manipulative and selfish. He told her that he had never known Raina to not want something, leading to Jiaying asking him what he believed she wanted now. When Raina and Gordon returned having successfully located the Monolith in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession, Zabo was invited to the meeting to discuss their next step. Although Gordon argued that Zabo should not be involved, Zabo argued that he should be as his daughter was currently at S.H.I.E.L.D., Raina tried to calm Zabo down but only succeeded in annoying him further. Zabo began to mock Raina, claiming she was putting on an act and was likely making up many of her visions and was trying to control them to create chaos. Gordon began mocking Zabo being nothing without his formula. Jiaying calmed down the situation assuring them that they would not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring down their civilisation. Jiaying later informed Zabo that S.H.I.E.L.D. were coming to Afterlife to meet her, the idea put Zabo in a rage and he smashed a table with his bare hands, although he immediately apologised. Jiaying asked him if he believed she could trust S.H.I.E.L.D., although Zabo made it clear he despised S.H.I.E.L.D. and especially Coulson, he knew that Coulson did care greatly for their daughter. When she asked Zabo about the Index Zabo appeared horrified at the idea, telling her that S.H.I.E.L.D. would brand them and take away her power. He suggested she use her power to fight against S.H.I.E.L.D. but she insisted that that was not what Skye would want. Jiaying said that her people would never follow her blindly into a war, but Zabo insisted that he would. Seeing no choice Zabo suggested that she hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. as a gesture of good faith, allowing him to protect his family. Returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. Zabo was present when Robert Gonzales arrived in Jiaying's office for a meeting, when he asked why Zabo was present, Jiaying explained that she was willing to hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. as they had willingly handed Skye and Lincoln Campbell back to them, when Jiaying mentioned that Zabo had killed his agents, Zabo insisted that he had not, although he admitted to having killed many other people. Jiaying then ordered Skye to deliver Zabo to S.H.I.E.L.D. while she began her meeting with Gonzales. As they walked to the Quinjet, Zabo told Skye about how excited he had been to meet her, even before she was born. He expressed his gratitude to having been able to meet and spend time with her and she told him she was grateful that she got to know him as well. As Zabo was handcuffed and put onto the Quinjet, his pockets were searched by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents aboard. One of the agents found the vials of his formula in his pockets, empty after he had injected himself earlier, when Anne Weaver asked him about it he denied all knowledge. Mister Hyde Once in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Zabo was placed in a cell and interrogated by Coulson. Jemma Simmons ran an analysis on the formula Zabo had taken and determined that it contained several drugs including anabolic steroids, methamphetamine, and liver inhibitors, as well as less conventional ingredients such as gorilla testosterone and peppermint. Simmons determined that even one vial of such a concoction should land an ordinary person in the hospital, and Zabo had taken three. Zabo divulged to Coulson that it was a formula of his own invention, designed to enhance his strength, determining the risk to his life worth protecting Skye. Coulson attempted to reason with Zabo, pointing out that everything he had done was on Jaiying's behalf, but Zabo refused to believe he was being manipulated by his wife. Zabo then went into cardiac arrest, necessitating Simmons to use adrenaline to start his heart again. This happened to be the missing component the serum needed to work, and Zabo underwent a physical transformation marked by enlarged veins and accelerated fingernail growth in addition to the intended superhuman strength result. Coulson, Simmons and Leo Fitz tried subduing Zabo with I.C.E.R.s, but they failed to even slow him down. Zabo pursued the agents, wreaking havoc in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base until Coulson was able to pin him against a hangar wall with a truck. Coulson managed to talk Zabo down, expressing his opinion that Cal wasn't a monster but a good man, acknowledging that everything he had done was out of love for his family. Cal managed to free himself, but rather than attack, he agreed to work with Coulson to protect Skye. Zabo was put under armed guard while Jemma Simmons helped counteract the effects of his Formula, resulting in the reverse of his physical changes. While he continued his treatment, Zabo overheard Leo Fitz informing Coulson that Jiaying and a team of Inhumans had successfully taken over the Iliad. It was decided that Zabo should join Coulson and his team on the mission to stop Jiaying as he had an inside knowledge of the Inhumans which could prove highly beneficial and if needs be he could be a highly dangerous weapon for S.H.I.E.L.D. to unleash upon their enemy. An Impossible Choice As they approached the Iliad, Zabo realised that Jiaying's plan was to use deadly Terrigen Crystals to kill all the humans. He then assured Coulson that he would deal with Jiaying as he viewed it as a family matter, he told Coulson to ensure the Crystals were safe while he dealt with Jiaying. Zabo soon found Jiaying attempting to escape with the Crystals, he tried to reason with her by telling her to think of their daughter. Jiaying refused to listen and had Gordon teleport Zabo into a locked room, trapping him. Zabo soon escaped and found Jiaying and Daisy outside the ship, both using their powers to try and kill each other. Zabo begged them to stop before telling Daisy she did not have to live with the pain of killing someone she loved. Seeing there was no way to stop Jiaying, he pulled her away from Daisy and broke her nerves endings. He then lifted her high in the air and broke her spine, killing her. He then held the body of his beloved wife and cried as he took the pain of her death and suffered it, knowing that he had saved Daisy from the same agony. A New Beginning With the Inhumans threat at an end, Zabo was considered neutral and S.H.I.E.L.D. let him go back to Milwaukee. As he left the Playground, he was walked out by Daisy. In their last few moments together, Zabo told her that she was better than he ever imagined, even though he had imagined her perfect. Knowing that he was going away, Zabo requested that Daisy come and visit him, she promised that she would, telling him it would be the best day ever. Zabo told her he had only had one best day, the day she was born. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: Cal appears to possess superhuman strength, and was able to easily kill humans with his bare hands. | Abilities = * Extreme Intellect: Cal has an extremely high intellect, ranging from the scientific arts to mythology and fantasy (i.e. extensive knowledge on the Diviner) * Skilled Physician: Cal has shown a vast medical knowledge and able to perform on-the-spot surgery. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Emotionally unstable: Cal, after the loss of his wife and daughter, has become a violent and uncontrollable man. | Equipment = He usually keeps a first aid kit, just in case someone is hurt or dying. He used the first aid kit to help fix Agent Triplett's shoulder when he was shot by Hydra soldiers. He can also use a surgical knife as weapon if needed, demonstrated when he almost escaped from a Hydra base. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mr. Hyde's sprite was made by User:Wynter's Sloth. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insane Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Chemists Category:Geniuses Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:Blade Wielders